Will You Be My Wife?
by arisa kk
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang duda beranak satu yang selalu galau setelah ditinggal mati istrinya 5 tahun silam, bertemu dengan gadis muda cantik bernama Haruno Sakura. Apakah mereka bisa saling mencintai setelah kesan pertama yang buruk terjadi diantara mereka? "DASAR MESUM SIALAN!". Untuk jaga - jaga, Rating: T plus


**I. Kesan Pertama (bagian 1)**

Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang, duduk termenung di meja kerjanya. Beberapa lembar dokumen yang dia genggam, tidak dihiraukannya lagi. Pikirannya jauh menerawang ke masa lalunya yang indah, sekaligus kelam bersama orang yang dikasihinya.

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah nama pria tampan namun tidak terlihat tampan untuk saat ini. Wajahya kusut seperti jeruk kisut. Belum lagi, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang terlihat nyata menandakan bahwa dia hanya sedikit sekali tidur. Bibir tipisnya bak bulan sabit melengkung kebawah. Dari kerutan-kerutan yang menghiasi keningnya, Naruto terlihat seperti kakek – kakek yang sedang depresi di usianya yang baru menginjak 30 tahun. Wajah yang selalu memancarkan kebahagian itu kini telah hilang. Semenjak peristiwa kecelakaan maut yang terjadi 5 tahun silam, merenggut nyawa istri tercintanya.

"Haaahh..." Naruto menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat dia teringat kembali kenangan buruk itu. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke badan kursi. **B**erputar menghadap jendela. Awan mendung gelap menghiasi pemandangan diluar sana. Tak lama kemudian, rintik –rintik air hujan mulai turun membasahi bagian luar jendela ruangan itu.

"Hujan lagi…" gumamnya. Pagi ini, hujan turun cukup deras. Dari dalam ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai lima ini, Naruto bisa melihat orang – orang dibawah sana yang sedang berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Naruto mendesah. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, kedinginan. Meskipun penghangat ruangan menyala dengan baik, dia tetap merasa kedinginan. Namun disini, bukan tubuhnya yang dingin. Melainkan hatinya. Setiap kali kenangan sedih itu menghinggapi pikirannya, saat itu juga hujan selalu turun. Entah hanya kebetulan saja, atau memang awan ingin mewakilinya untuk menangis.

Naruto membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan sekaligus menghangatkan dirinya sekarang. Dia mengingat – ingat sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah, kemarin malam sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnisnya, Nara Shikamaru, memberinya sebotol Wine eksklusif yang ia bawa sepulang berbulan madu bersama istrinya untuk oleh – oleh. Naruto melirik ke laci meja paling bawah. Dia menyembunyikannya disana "Aah disana" Naruto membuka laci meja tersebut. Dia melihat sebuah kotak kayu berbentuk persegi panjang. Kotak kayu itu berukuran sedang. Terbuat dari batang pohon oak. Warnanya keemas – emasan. Pita berwarna merah maroon menghiasi bagian tengahnya. Penampilan yang cukup menarik dan terlihat mewah untuk sebuah pembungkus wine. Naruto membuka kotak itu. Mengeluarkan satu botol wine yang terlihat lezat dari dalamnya.

Ketika akan menuangnya ke dalam gelas, Naruto terlihat ragu – ragu. Dia teringat perkataan sang ibu, Kushina Uzumaki "Tidak ada wine atau sejenisnya saat sedang bekerja. Kau akan dapat masalah nanti!" inilah alasan mengapa ia menyembunyikan wine ini di dalam laci. Bukan karena masih dibawah umur atau memilki penyakit tertentu. Kushina memang tidak mengizinkan Naruto _minum_ saat dia sedang bekerja. Meskipun itu hanya sedikit. Tangan Naruto berhenti sesaat. Dia meringis. Mengingat ekspresi mengancam sang ibu. "Ibu tidak lihat sekarang. Dan…." Kali ini tanpa ragu, dia lanjut menuang wine itu hampir satu gelas penuh "Tidak akan ada masalah" sambungnya.

oOo

"Ah maaf, bisa tolong tunjukkan ruangan Uzumaki-San?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik kepada salah satu karyawan wanita yang sedang menganggur.

Wanita itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Alih – alih menjawab, dia malah memerhatikan penampilan si gadis dari atas sampai bawah. "Ada perlu apa?" wanita tesebut balik bertanya.

"Saya diminta Nara – San untuk menemuinya"

Mendengar nama Nara-San, wanita itu mengerti bahwa gadis di depannya ini berkepentingan "Begitu, naik lift ke lantai lima. Cari saja pintu yang ada tulisan namanya"

"Baiklah, terima kasih" tak lupa, gadis itu berterima kasih sebelum bergegas menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh wanita tadi.

oOo

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekat ke jendela. Menyandarkan diri di salah satu sisinya. Tangan kanannya, memainkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna ungu kemerah – merahan dengan gerakan memutar. Sesekali, dia meneguknya. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Namun terlihat tulus. Saat bayang – bayang kelam berganti dengan bayangan wajah cantik sang istri.

**'bagaimana?' gadis itu berputar dengan anggun memamerkan gaun putih indah yang akan dikenakan pada pesta pernikahannya nanti. Rambut coklat bergelombang miliknya teruai sempurna. Ditambah lagi, parasnya yang cantik dengan bulu mata lentik dan bola mata yang kehijau – hijauan membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya seakan meleleh. Naruto diam, terpesona melihat penampilan gadis yang akan dinikahinya itu.**

_Permisi…_

**Gadis itu merengut sebal tidak mendapat respon dari calon suaminya itu. Narutopun bangun dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Tangannya dia lingkarkan di pinggang gadis itu.**

_Uzumaki-San?_

**"Kau cantik" bisiknya seksi. Rona merah seketika muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu, kala mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan calon suaminya.**

**"**Aa-ppa?"

**"Gombal" gadis itu mencubit dada bidang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut, membuat sang gadis salah tingkah. Gemas melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya, tanpa permisi, Naruto langsung mencium bibir mungil gadis itu lembut.**

"Maaffmmmpph" Gadis itu kaget. Pria yang baru petama kali dia lihat, berani menciumnya dengan paksa. Gadis itu meronta. Mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun percuma. Semakin dia memberontak, semakin liar Naruto menciumnya. Tak tinggal diam, Kini tangan Naruto mulai bergerilya ke bagian tubuh lain gadis itu. Gadis itu panik. Sangat panik malah. "Mpppphhh mpphhh!" dia menjerit tertahan di sela - sela ciuman mereka. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mendorong tubuh Naruto. Kali ini usahanya berhasil. Dia akhirnya bisa terlepas dari dekapan Naruto yang sulit sekali di lepas itu. "Kkhhhaaahh haahh haah" gadis itu terengah – engah. Dia menghirup oksigen disekitarnya dengan rakus.

PLAK

Suara tamparan menggema di ruangan itu. Panas langsung menjalar di pipi Naruto. Tubuhnya terhuyung sedikit ke belakang. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Penglihatannya buram. Ada dua faktor yang kemungkinan menjadi penyebabnya. Pertama, karena efek dari wine yang dia minum. Dan yang kedua, gadis itu menampar wajahnya dengan sangat keras. Naruto mencoba memfokuskan matanya. Namun percuma. Wajah si pelaku tidak begitu jelas dimatanya. Hanya warna rambut mencolok dari orang yang menamparnya itu yang masih bisa tertangkap di indera penglihatannya.

"Pink?" gumamnya pelan.

"DASAR MESUM SIALAN!" gadis itu berseru nyaring. Dia terlihat syok. Cairan bening mulai telihat di pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu berlari menuju pintu. Membukanya kasar, lalu membantingnya. Meskipun tidak ada yang mendengar teriakannya tadi, orang orang yang berada disana menatapnya bingung melihatnya keluar dari dalam ruangan atasan mereka dengan keadaan kacau. Beberapa diantaranya, bahkan mulai berbisik – bisik, curiga. Gadis itu bisa melihat dari ekor matanya. Namun, dia memilih mengabaikannya. Dia terus berlari menuju ke lift terdekat. Gadis itu menekan tombol turun. Saat pintu lift terbuka, dia cepat – cepat masuk kedalam. Untungnya di dalam lift sedang kosong. Gadis itu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. Dia juga menghapus jejak – jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, dia langsung melesat keluar dari lift. Namun sebelum itu, dia sempat berpapasan dengan karyawan wanita yang pernah dia tanyai beberapa menit lalu.

"Sudah selesai?" karyawan itu bertanya pada gadis itu. Yang ditanya malah melengos pergi kearah pintu keluar. Wanita itu mendengus . "Sombong sekali dia" katanya kemudian. Mekipun samar, gadis itu bisa mendengarnya. Namun, dia sudah tidak peduli. Dia sedang kesal sekarang. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah segera pulang kerumah.

oOo

Naruto memegangi pipinya yang terasa nyeri. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali - kali. Sungguh. Naruto masih benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan kejadian barusan. Saking sibuknya berpikir, Dia sampai tidak menyadari suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar. Tak kunjung mendapat respon, orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi, langsung masuk kedalam tanpa izin. Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut di cepol dua itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Anda tidak apa-apa sachou?" Tanya Tenten, nama wanita bercepol dua itu.

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia masih terdiam di tempat.

"Sachou?" Tenten melambai – lambaikan tangan di depan wajah atasannya. Mencoba menyadarkan sachounya itu.

"Enggh?" sahut Naruto setengah sadar. Wajahnya terlihat linglung.

"Apa anda baik – baik saja, sachou?" Tenten mengulangi pertanyannya.

"Aaah Ya! Aku baik – baik saja."

"Anda yakin?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang, kembalilah bekerja." Naruto memerintahkan Tenten untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"B-baik sachou. Tapi sebelumnya, saya mau menyerahkan ini" Tenten menyodorkan sebuah map coklat yang masih tertutup rapi. Naruto kemudian menerimanya. "Gadis tadi, mungkin tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya di depan pintu" lanjut Tenten lagi.

"Saya permisi dulu" Tenten pamit.

Setelah Tenten keluar, Naruto membuka map tersebut. Ada beberapa lembar kertas beserta foto berukuran 4x6 yang di klip di sudut kiri atas. "Surat lamaran kerja?" dia membaca nama, yang tertera pada kertas berisikan data diri gadis itu.

"Haruno Sakura" Naruto merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk berpikir, Naruto akhirnya teringat sesuatu. "Astaga!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Dia baru ingat. Gadis barusan, adalah gadis yang direkomendasikan Shikamaru untuk menjadi sekretaris barunya. Reflek, Naruto melemparkan map tersebut sembarangan. Kemudian, dia berlari keluar ruangan. Bermaksud mengejar gadis itu.

"Ada yang melihat kemana arah wanita berambut pink tadi pergi?" Naruto bertanya pada semua karyawan yang ada di sana.

Salah seorang karyawan pria berambut hitam beralis tebal, dengan potongan rambut seperti mangkuk ramen itu langsung berdiri tegap dari posisi duduknya "Dia naik lift menuju lantai bawah sachou" jawabnya lantang dengan gayanya bak seorang prajurit.

"Gadis tadi sudah pulang sachou. Tadi saya berpapasan dengannya di lantai bawah" sahut karyawan wanita berambut hitam menambahkan.

"Begitu, baiklah. Kembali bekerja." Naruto kembali ke ruangannya. Dan para karyawan itu, kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing – masing. Dalam hati, mereka bertanya – tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara atasannya dengan gadis barusan.

"Pssstt psst… Kau lihat itu?" salah seorang karyawan wanita berambut pirang bebisik kepada rekannya. "Jangan - jangan mereka memiliki hubungan khusus!" lanjutnya. Lee, pria beralis tebal menyelanya "Maaf Shion san. Tidak baik menggosipi orang lain." Shion mendengus. "Yaa. yaa. Terserahlah"

oOo

Naruto merebahkan diri di sofa yang ada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Naruto merutuki kebodohannya. Di hari pertama pertemuannya dengan calon skretarisnya itu, dia malah memberi kesan yang buruk sebagai seorang atasan. Naruto sempat berpikir untuk mencari gadis itu lalu meminta maaf. Meskipun dia tidak yakin akan dimaafkan. Karena kejadian tadi, gadis itu mungkin tidak berminat lagi melamar kerja di perusahaan miliknya. Namun apapun yang terjadi, dia harus memperbaiki kekacauan yang telah dia buat hari ini. Dan sebagai seorang pria, dia harus bertanggung jawab. Dalam hatinya, Naruto menyesal telah menghiraukan kata- kata sang ibu. Sekarang dia benar – benar mendapat masalah!

TBC

**A/N: Hallo, salam kenal yah aku newbie disini **

**pertama, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk yang telah sudi membaca fic ini. oya ini fic multi chap pertamaku, sebenernya aku kurang yakin untuk mempublish fic ini. Alasannya, anime Naruto sebentar lagi kan tamat tuh. Dan mungkin, akan jarang yang main ke fandom ini. Berhubung dulu pernah janji sama seseorang dan baru sempet sekarang, akhirnya ku publish juga deh (semoga orangnya baca). Tapi, kalau ternyata pengreview fic ini hanya sedikit, akupun hanya sedikit bersemangat ngelanjutinnya alias males ngelanjutin hehehe (blakblakan deh). Karena masih pertama, aku butuh banyak banyak banyaaaak kritik dan saran. Makanya itu, bagi para readers yang baik hati,**

**mind to review?**


End file.
